


Smashing Pumpkins? How About A TV?

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a Soft Boy, Angel Dust is a mob boss, Angel Dust is not a Fluffy Whore, Angel Kicks Vox's Arse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Vox is a Piece of Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2P Alastor goes to confront his ex Vox, 2P Angel Dust is BAMF
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Smashing Pumpkins? How About A TV?

Vox stared down at the blue radio demons before him, smirk wide on his screen, cables and wires alike slithering along the floor, gripping at Als wrists. 

Angel cracked his knuckles behind the tv demon, the grey and pink spider could feel years of anger at his associates suddenly boiling down to this one moment of watching someone he considered his being hurt. He knew Vox and Alastor had dated a long time ago, he knew their relationship wasn't good, but walking in on Vox torturing HIS partner confirmed exactly what he'd always suspected. 

He felt his arms extending from his ribs, teeth dripping with venom as he snuck up closer to the tv on legs. He gave no warning, didn't announce his presence, just bit him, fast and deep into a jugular vein, venom flowing into tangy blood while all six hands gripped, ripping wires and cables from their sockets, snapping a shoulder in the process while the demon tv screeched, blue screening.

Alastor looked up from his place on the floor, blinking tears from his red face, desperately trying to untangle his arms from limp, no longer electrifying cables, watching his boyfriend rip apart and try to kill his ex. 

He swayed where he sat, not even trying to get off the floor at this point, just stared, uncomprehending. He'd come to Vox without telling Angel, tried to get his ex to agree to leave Angel out of the turf war. But Vox had disagreed, instead deciding to keep the blue deer hostage, for his own pleasure. 

And Angel had come.... Was rescuing Alastor. 

He flinched when a hand rested on his head, curling in on himself and started crying again, expecting to be hit, but instead, six arms worked together, picking him up off the floor, cables falling away from his burnt body.

"Al? Why'd ya come 'ere babe?" Angel asked, voice low and soft, but there was anger behind the words, in the undertones. When he looked up, Angel was staring straight ahead. Carrying the half naked, barely coherent demon he called a boyfriend out of the porn studio.

"I thought I could help you"

"You shoulda known he wouldn't listen to ya though, what we're ya thinking?" The Spider said, voice going rough and hands gripping at Al a touch tighter and the radio demon cringed, curling tighter into himself, wishing nothing more than to be able to go hide somewhere.

"All he ever wanted was to hurt you, he wouldn't'a listened, and knowing you're with me! He wanted to hurt ya even more" and Angel still wasn't looking at him, voice getting louder and rougher, occasionally gritting his sharp teeth together while his arms clenched tighter, until Alastor whimpered.

As soon as that broken noise left Al's dry, bloodied lips he looked down, eyes widening in shock and he rushed to the nearest flat surface, gently lowering his partner down onto a randomly placed lounge after pushing a dead body away first. 

"Babe, what's wrong? Are ya hurt?" He asked, the words leaving him in a rush, almost panicking because Alastor was going radio faced, static filling his eyes and voodoo symbols in the air around him.

"Are you going to punish me too?"

Al's voice was quiet, no tremble in his words as he looked up, blank faced despite the years rolling down his pale cheeks. 

Angel's hands immediately flinch away like they were burnt, eyes widening in horror as he paled. "You think I'd... That I would... Babe no" he said, looking at his hands like they were evil before dropping to his knees before his blue partner.

"But you're angry at me" the deer said, static fading and Angel shook his head vehemently.

"Not at you, at what you did" he said, reaching out with his main arms, taking ungloved plus hands in his own, gently massaging at them with his thumbs lovingly. "And even if I were angry at you, I wouldn't hurt ya, I wouldn't punish ya, I'd go calm down and then talk to ya"

"But I  _ deserve _ to be punished"

"no ya don't babe, no matter how angry ya think I am I never wanna hurt you or punish ya" he said, leaning forward to nuzzle into Al, kissing his cheek, still holding those bruised and battered hands in his own. 

"If anything babe, I kinda always wanted you to punish me" the fluffy pink mobster said with a soft laugh, trying to coax a smile out of his partner. 

Al just spluttered incoherently for a few seconds blushing bright red until he looked like a flustered strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing Angst and Discord fics instead of Shenanigans. Sorry guys.


End file.
